


Punch Drunk

by The_Quartermasters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Branding, Burns, Car Sex, Deepthroating, Driving, Fighting Kink, First Time, M/M, Pain, Regeneration, Rough Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ryohei is visiting Italy, Lussuria takes him to a local boxing match where both of them get pumped up enough to do something crazy. After that, things get pretty... extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Drunk

Ryohei wasn't sure why everyone back home had looked at him just so –raised brows and sideways glances-- when he announced that he was taking a trip to Italy to spend a few days at Varia Headquarters, not on Vongola business of any kind, but rather because the Varia's own Sun had invited him for a visit. Even Tsuna had gone out of his way to take Ryohei aside and warn him against being caught alone with the Varia's Sun warrior. But Ryohei could hardly say no when Lussuria had promised incredible seats for one of the biggest boxing matches of the year.

Honestly he didn't see what there was to worry about, particularly not when he received such a warm welcome from his host when he arrived, Lussuria's arms just as strong as he remembered when he was wrapped up in a tight hug. By the time he'd recovered from the jet lag, there were grand plans for an evening out, Lussuria insisting that he treat Ryohei to dinner at his very favorite restaurant before they went to the match.

It was halfway through the meal that Ryohei received a text message. Tugging his phone from the pocket of his suit jacket with apologies to his host, the white-haired boxer flipped open his phone. It was a message from... Hibari? If you don't reply to this text within half an hour, I will assume your demise and come to collect your body. 

Ryohei blinked, quite thoroughly confused.

"Mmmm, your friends must be thinking about you," Lussuria mused, one cheek propped in a palm as he peered over the edge of his sunglasses. "It's nearly four AM in Japan."

Ryohei chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not sure Hibari actually sleeps at all." Despite the strangeness of the prefect's message, he took a quick moment to send a reply-- im fine 2 the xtrem! U dont have 2 wory about me :D That done, he turned his attention back to the matter --and the company at hand. "The food here is fanTAStic, by the way. Excellent suggestion!"

Lussuria positively preened, lightly brushing the fall of green hair away from his cheek. "Why thank you. I love to come here after a good work out or a fight. Nothing like a heaping bowl of pasta to build muscle after killing people!" He gave a merry titter, skillfully twirling fettuccine around his fork.

"Well I hardly think you need to kill someone to enjoy a good pasta!" Ryohei chirped, shoving a bite into his mouth with much less grace. "A good boxing match is more than enough to get me in the mood, ha!"

"Mmm, so glad to hear it," Lussuria purred and smiled over the edge of his wine glass, giving the dark red within a swirl. "I do think tonight promises to be a very good match."

"I still can't believe you got tickets!" Ryohei agreed, leaning eagerly over his own plate. "And such good seats! Close enough to see teeth flying!"

"Even catch them," the older man agreed with matching if more demure enthusiasm. "I have at least a dozen teeth from my favorite boxers, you know. And one pinky finger. But that's a long story. I love what you've done with your hair, by the way." He reached across the small, intimate table, careful not to let his blue feather boa catch the candle between them to run his fingers lightly through the silver at Ryohei's temple.

Ryohei laughed a little, embarrassed, ducking his head to stare at his plate then back up at the man across from him. "You like it? I thought it was time for a change. I mean, it's not as much of a change as yours-- last time I saw you, your hair was... purple, I think?" He shrugged, rubbed at a pinkened ear. "I guess there's nothing too extreme for you to pull off, huh?"

"Mmm," the Varia agent agreed with a smirk as he withdrew his fingers and tossed the end of his boa back over his shoulder. "I'll take that as a compliment coming from you. I do like to think that I can pull off 'extreme' with style. Speaking of extreme... you want to give the Porsche a spin to the match?" He held out a finger dangling the key to Xanxus' black sports car which he had insisted would never be missed.

Ryohei looked up at the dark eyes smirking at him over the curve of the sunglasses Lussuria still wore. "Me? You're letting me drive? The PORSCHE?" With each word, his voice raised just a little in pitch and volume.

The other man just grinned at him, the tip of his tongue just visible between his teeth. "Call it an act of trust. I'll be putting my life in your lovely, strong hands."

The grin that had been growing on the young boxer's face threatened now to take over completely as the keys dropped into his hand and he stood up from the table so suddenly that his chair toppled backward. "WAITER!" he cried out in Japanese, forgetting completely that no one here but Lussuria would understand him. "CAN WE GET THIS TO GO, PLEASE?"

The older man just laughed as all eyes in the restaurant turned on them and their slightly terrified waiter approached. Lussuria casually translated the request and added a blown kiss at the end which sent the server scampering for the kitchen to box up their leftovers while Ryohei practically vibrated in his seat.

During the walk back to the car, Ryohei nearly dropped their leftovers twice in his distraction and enthusiasm. Not only were they about to be on their way to the biggest boxing event of the year, he was going to be driving them there. In Xanxus' car. A car so beautiful one could almost get hard just looking at the chrome and jet black paint job, let alone getting behind the wheel. 

Ryohei felt his face flush as he sank into the leather driver's seat, laid his palms against the leather covered wheel, started the ignition, cast a beaming grin at his passenger. "Wow."

Lussuria just smirked his agreement and ran a hand from Ryohei's shoulder to his wrist. Keeping the Vongola Sun's eye even from behind his dark glasses, he took his hand and guided it to the stick shift, wrapping their fingers around the equally supple leather there. "Ready?" Lussuria asked, brushing fingertips over his knuckles.

"Oh, yeah," Ryohei breathed. "So ready." He didn't seem to think anything of Lussuria's forward ways, perhaps used to it by now, or perhaps distracted by the piece of machinery rumbling to life beneath them. "Let's go."

In spite of Lussuria's life being on the line in more ways than one (God forbid Xanxus found out he'd borrowed the car, let alone return it with a scratch) he didn't seem at all concerned about the speed at which Ryohei careened onto the speedway. He only lounged in the passenger seat and laughed at the younger man's enthusiasm and examined his manicure as he offered directions. When they arrived at the arena and the car was safely in the hands of the valet, Lussuria firmly took Ryohei's arm. He leaned into the Vongola agent's strong frame -- now an inch or two taller than he in contrast to the young boy he'd been defeated by nearly ten years ago. 

In an unfamiliar boxing arena, Lussuria's mode of dress and manner -- his blue boa and tight leather pants and dyed hair -- might have drawn glances of disdain or aggression. But even Ryohei couldn't help but notice when he flashed the tickets and they were allowed to enter the bustling arena, it wasn't glances toward them that were earned but rather quick glances away, any sort of eye contact or long looks avoided. Even when Lussuria offered a cheerful hello to a familiar face or two, said faces would blanch and gulp before waving back in response to Lussuria's wiggling fingers.

"You're very popular," he observed laughingly, using a kinder word than 'infamous' which might have been closer to the truth. Still, nothing in the young man's voice or manner suggested that he was speaking in euphemism for the sake of being polite. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Mmhmm," Lussuria replied, smoothing the suit sleeve he still clung to. "Sometimes they hold open matches here but they banned me from participation a few years ago after that Samoan died. Meanies. Oh look, here's our seats!"

Ryohei, of course, had known they were good seats, but finding and taking them, sinking back comfortably into the hard plastic and feeling so at home only served to emphasize it further. He sighed, grinning fit to split his cheeks, and watched as they wiped down the ring in preparation for the big fight. "I owe you one, Lussuria-san. Wow."

"Oh think nothing of it," the elder agent replied, though he was clearly pleased by the Japanese boy's words. "The company is quite worth it."

In spite of their differing tastes in fashion, Lussuria's interest in fighting sport matched his own and until the match began, they discussed recent fights and the merits of both boxers they were about to watch. It was a perfectly pleasant conversation that Ryohei never could have had with anyone back home and only a little strange with the other man still holding to his elbow and occasionally squeezing his muscled bicep or rubbing with a thumb at his arm. 

When the fight began, however, Lussuria left off in his doting, attention just as rapt as Ryohei's own on what they had come for. The Italian's shouts were no quieter than his own, if shouted in a language out of which he could only make a few words. He was pretty sure he heard "Ucciderlo!" peppered in several times – 'murder' was one of the few words in Ryohei's mafioso-influenced Italian vocabulary.

By the time the fourth round came around, both fighters were sporting dark marks and bloody mouths. During the sixth, a particularly well placed hit sent a spray of blood flying out of the ring, spattering a handful of spectators in crimson, including Ryohei. The young boxer, for his part, hardly seemed to notice, only lifting the back of one hand to wipe at his cheek.

When the bell clanged and the fighters parted for a brief break, Lussuria shared a grin with him as they sank back into their seats. "Oh look at you," he laughed and reached to swipe a few droplets of blood from Ryohei's cheek. He smirked over the edge of his glasses as he licked the crimson from his fingers, then fished in a pocket for a crisp white handkerchief with which he dabbed at the other's cheek.

Despite the distraction of the fight, and Ryohei's general failure to notice Lussuria's flirtatious behavior, this time, he flushed faintly when the Italian cleaned the fighter's blood from his fingers. When Lussuria lowered the now-stained handkerchief, Ryohei averted his eyes, embarrassed. "You don't have to do that," he mumbled.

Lussuria just smiled though, carefully folding the crimson-stained cloth. "Hm?" he said innocently. "Just collecting a souvenir to remember a lovely evening. A momento." He tucked the bloody hankie safely away and sat back, satisfied.

Ryohei was relieved when the bell sounded again and there was, once more, a fight to concentrate on-- quick movements, skilled footwork, tense muscles, skin slick with sweat and blood, and those twin looks on the fighters' faces, intense concentration, fighting energy, determination, love of the sport. Soon, Ryohei was leaning forward in his seat once more, rapt.

The fight was just as good as had been hoped, culminating in a close win that had the crowd on their feet, roaring fit to bring down the walls. When the final bell rang and echoed through the building, the answering shout was just short of deafening and both mafioso were right there with it, Lussuria gripping at Ryohei's sleeve with his other hand cupping his grinning mouth while the loser's knocked-out body was examined in the ring.

Ryohei was on his feet, whooping along with the rest, now heedless of the Varia assassin on his arm, caught up in the energy and excitement of the match and its outcome. He could feel people at his back, was a breath away from those in front of him, and briefly he considered how uncomfortable Hibari would be, were he here in the crush of people. Ryohei thought it was thrilling. He wanted to climb into the ring and fight the winner. He wanted to don his own boxing gloves and go a round or two or ten. He wanted.. he wanted--

There was a sudden, hard yank at his tie and his fight-heightened senses flared -- and then there was heat and pressure because -- there was a mouth on his. Lussuria's grip on his tie was fierce but not as fierce as the kiss that clacked their teeth together even without Ryohei's participation.

For a beat, the young Vongola Sun was frozen, unmoving, frankly just a little startled to find himself standing in the middle of a rowdy crowd of Italians with the infamous killer's tongue in his mouth. Then, something clicked, the roar of the crowd overwhelmed his senses and he could taste -or thought he could taste- the boxer's blood still lingering on Lussuria's mouth. And as strange as he might feel about it later, all of those things together pooled in his center and dropped between his legs. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed back, sucking hard at Lussuria's tongue. 

Almost as quickly as it had begun, Ryohei stopped, jerked away with a gasp and took a step back. Then he turned and took another, and another, and he swept the auditorium until he spotted the exit, and hurried toward it, Lussuria's wrist gripped firmly in one hand, dragging him along.

Lussuria's delighted laughter was lost in the roar of the crowd -- half pleased, half raging in a glorious symphony of sportsmanship. They were the first people to leave the building, bursting into the cool night air and the older of the pair skipped happily ahead with the valet stub in hand. It was only a few moments later, which Lussuria took to straighten Ryohei up, adjusting his tie and jacket, that the sleek black Porsche was once again before them and Lussuria slid into the passenger seat. 

When Ryohei's door shut, Lussuria was slouched in his seat as though he were tipsy, his sunglasses perched precariously at the end of his nose. He licked the bottom of his characteristically pouting lips and purred, "Drive."

"Where?" Ryohei breathed, eyes wide as he stared through the windshield, struggled to concentrate through the haze of euphoria and arousal, torn between a mild embarrassment and a need that wasn't fading. The keys were in the ignition and the car was pulling out onto the road before he gave Lussuria the opportunity to answer.

"It hardly matters," the other replied with a shrug of shoulder. He unwound the feather boa from around his neck and tossed it in the back seat. Then moving like liquid, he came closer, leaning over the divider between the bucket seats. A hand fell on Ryohei's thigh, smoothing down the fine suitweight with a tight grip, worshipping the lithe muscle beneath. "Just keep your eyes on the road," was a whisper in his ear before the other man's tongue chased after it.

Ryohei shuddered (whether in pleasure or simple uncertainty wasn't quite clear, even to him) but nodded, knuckles whitening as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Take a left here," Lussuria murmured to him, kissing behind an ear and licking the flavor of smoke and salt and nerves from his skin. His hand smoothed back up, this time on the inside of Ryohei's thigh and it didn't stop until his palm was between his legs, rubbing without a bit of hesitation at what he found there.

It wasn't one of the smoother left turns Ryohei had ever made, but he managed to avoid the curb and only shrieked the tires a little. "You're crazy," he heard himself say, then laughed at the ridiculous obviousness of the statement. “But you sure know how to have a good time, I have to say.”

Lussuria just giggled and bit hard at his neck, the heel of his palm dragging against the other's hard length tortuously through his slacks. "Glad to know you approve," he purred, breath hot in silver hair as teeth on his scalp sent shivers down his spine. With a deft flick, his slacks were unzipped.

Ryohei stiffened, then shivered, hunching just a little farther toward the wheel as he concentrated on keeping the car on the road. 

 

///”You really never picked up on that?” Gokudera stared at him, cigarette dangling in limp disbelief from the corner of his lips. “The guy was practically drooling over you.”

Ryohei shrugged, catching his own eyes in the mirror as he straightened the tie Reborn had begun insisting he wear – at least when he was on official business. “I just figured it was EXTREME respect for my abilities as a fighter.” 

Gokudera scoffed. “Sure. Extreme enough that he wanted to keep your body in a freezer so he could 'respect' it every night. You're a piece of work, Lawnhead.”

“I just don't get it,” Ryohei shook his head, catching Gokudera's eye in the mirror. “I mean, what fun is someone if they're dead? You can't fight someone who's dead.”

“Fight – what? No, listen.” The Storm Guardian groaned, rubbing at his temples. “That guy had a lot more in mind than fighting. He was interested in your body. You get it?”

Ryohei laughed, apologetically. “I don't get it. You said he 'liked' me... but if people like eachother, then they want to spend time together, right? And do fun stuff. You can't do fun stuff if they're DEAD.”

"Oh for Christ's sake," Gokudera sighed. "He wanted to other fun things with you -- or rather TO you." When Ryohei stared at his blankly, the other man exploded, "He wanted to fuck you, you idiot! Your god damn cold corpse!"

Ryohei blinked. "Oh. Oh! You mean he-- oh. Well, that's... huh." A beat. "Well! It's an extremely good thing I won the match, then, huh? Haha!"///

He'd never really been entirely sure whether or not the Storm Guardian had just been pulling his leg, but it seemed like something to be completely sure of before this... thing went any further.

"Of course I'm... well, it's been an extremely wonderful evening so far-- It's just that... nngh. I'd really much prefer if... well--Well I thought you weren't... that you didn't-- um. I mean... " 

"That I wasn't what?" Lussuria asked, smiling as he nuzzled at the other man's hair. "Mmmmm... are you worried that I'm going to kill you, darling? Don't be... As delightful as that sounds, I'm really getting too old for that kind of thing. I suppose everyone has to settle down eventually." His hand slid past Ryohei's waistband, forgoing any proper humility as he reached into the confines of the other's underwear and wrapped a sure hand around his full, hard dick. "Not that you're any less stiff," Lussuria tittered.

Embarrassed as much by the situation as by his own now-silly-seeming fears, Ryohei huffed an echoing laugh. As awkward as the moment might have been, Lussuria did have the right of it. Despite the knowledge of what the Varia man was capable of, there was no denying the arousal, unflagging and eager in his hand. And without the worry for his life, Ryohei found it suddenly much more difficult to concentrate on anything but that hand. He'd almost made that traffic light-- really, technically it'd still been yellow when he hit the intersection. He didn't even hear the horns blare their indignation.

Lussuria took the liberty of pushing down the front of his pants and undergarments, freeing his hard length completely and offering some relief in spite of how terribly public it all felt even in the enclosed space of the car. There was a moan in his ear as teeth nibbled at it and Lussuria took him up in earnest, stroking him long and hard while the Porsche's engine hummed around them. "Unnh, how nice," Lussuria cooed, resting his head on Ryohei's shoulder briefly to look down at the straining heat in his grip. Then squirming his fingers lower, he squeezed at the other man's balls when he whispered in his ear, "You better find somewhere to pull over if you want me to suck this hard cock."

Ryohei swerved so suddenly that the death rattle of a group of hapless trashcans echoed his choked surprise. Half a minute later, cursing and sweating and squeezing the hand still on his balls, Ryohei pulled, one-handed, onto a dimly lit side street, stopping outside the radius of the nearest streetlight and put the car into park. He didn't say anything, for once couldn't think of anything to say, but he found the gleam of Lussuria's sunglasses in the dark and he reached out, lifting them away from the other's face.

"Mm," came an approving murmur and an equally approving smile. "Aren't you a romantic." A hand on the back of Ryohei's head eased him in closer and he took the young man's mouth again with his own, if with less violence than he had used in the arena. Still, his kiss was firm and his tongue slid into the between the other's teeth with suggestions of other things it might do. He offered a fresh stroke from base to tip and back as he explored the mouth of his once-enemy.

Enemy or not, Ryohei couldn't help but reflect on the first fight they'd ever had, and how strange Lussuria had seemed to him, and yet, how exhilarating not only his victory had been, but the process of earning it too. He wouldn't have called himself romantic. It was only that he wanted to see that same fire in the other boxer's eyes – the fire that let him know that for all their differences, there were some things they both understood. Instead of putting that all into words, Ryohei groaned into Lussuria's mouth, one hand mirroring the other's, taking hold of the back of the older man's head.

Lussuria didn't question him and never hesitated, sinking blissfully into rough kisses, his painted nails scraping through Ryohei's short hair. "Mm, you beast," he growled, biting at the other's lip while fingers teased brutally at the wet tip of his cock. And then without any more warning, Lussuria pulled away and all Ryohei could see was those pouting yet somehow smirking lips -- the other man tilted, turned just so and made sure that the younger boxer had a good view when those lips closed around the head of his dick. Lussuria sucked at him rough, tongue hot and swiping and knowing exactly what it was doing when it licked the precum from his slit greedily. In the dim light when those eyes turned toward him, Ryohei found what he was looking for -- a bit of seduction but a lot of determination and a fair measure of challenge, of combat. If this was a match though, he had no idea who was winning.

Well, perhaps that wasn't strictly true. A beat later and he was pretty damned sure Lussuria was winning as he groaned and willed himself not to ruin the strange, thrilling moment by coming immediately. "Extreme," he breathed, the utmost compliment from the young man's lips and his fingers dug tighter into the crest of fire-engine red at the top of Lussuria's head.

Somehow the Varia agent managed to smirk around a mouthful of Ryohei before he pulled back. There was a clunk and the younger man startled when his seat gave out behind him, suddenly rendering him nearly horizontal. Lussuria just laughed once and, no longer cramped between Ryohei's body and the steering wheel, went back in with fervor. It was nothing short of awe-inspiring, the way he swallowed Ryohei's length -- which was pretty extreme in its own right if he did say so himself -- with ease until his nose was pressed into silvery curls. Back and then again -- lips and throat and tongue hot and tight and almost too skilled for his feverishly aroused state.

Ryohei clutched hard at the sides of the seat, heels digging into the floor, his breath huffing erratically as Lussuria swallowed him deep. "Shit...I-" Hips lifted from the seat, barely keeping himself from thrusting roughly into the other man's throat. Nothing about this was appropriate. Tsuna would not have approved. His sister certainly wouldn't. Maybe it was the fight or the car or the eyes uncovered by sunglasses or the angle of the jaw unencumbered by a gaudy boa, but whatever it was, he couldn't bring himself to end it-- to push the assassin away.

If nothing else, Lussuria knew what he was doing and was happy to make a show of it. His tongue seemed to know every spot that would make a man quiver and was parched for his flavor, positively lurid moans vibrating around his length. Just when he thought he couldn't hold off another moment though, the other man paused and night air met Ryohei's skin as Lussuria pulled back to pry his pants and underwear down and around his knees. The Varia agent peered at him from the corner of a sly eye and Ryohei watched unwittingly as Lussuria sucked suggestively at two fingers. Before he could moan or protest, that impossibly skilled mouth was taking him in again, as though begging for him to come between those lips. And he might have right away if it weren't for the finger that prodded briefly below his sac before sliding almost unceremoniously inside him.

"W-what are you doing?" Ryohei choked, eyes wide as they met Lussuria's, hands scrambling for his wrist to still his movement.

But just as quickly, Lussuria snatched at the one hand that could reach him and held it tight. "You'll like it," was all he replied with a secretive smile before he was tonguing rough at Ryohei's tip and working his slick finger deeper. He was heedless of the other's discomfort, only determined when he took his length deep again, sucking him roughly and not quite distracting as that uncomfortable touch searched for something inside.

For a a few tense heartbeats, Ryohei remained still, breath coming ragged as he waited for Lussuria's words to be true. "I don't...nnh... know... I don't usually-- are you sure? I-" And then it happened. Lussuria's finger brushed past something that made him see stars, for just a moment. "Oh!" He sucked in a quick breath, hand returning to the other's wrist, this time, encouraging instead of looking to pull him away. "That... there – right there..."

Lussuria only moaned back, his mouth too full and busy for the preoccupation of words. His finger gave come-hither curves, rubbing at his most intimate of places, watching from the corner of his eye as he let Ryohei slide again past his tongue. His free hand found the other man's tie and wound it a bit, as though if he weren't so busy, he might like to tighten the noose a bit to see Ryohei squirm.

This feeling wasn't entirely lost on the younger man and he found himself swallowing nervously as Lussuria tugged at his tie. Each time he opened his mouth to say something else, the Varia agent crooked his finger, brushed that spot, teasingly, never lingering, just leaving Ryohei breathless and aching and trying to remember what he was going to say.

It was with a pleased hum that a second finger was added, Lussuria's grip on Ryohei's tie tightening in warning when he squirmed his protest. Warm, wet dripped between his thighs and slickened that touch and there was no telling what Xanxus might do if he found out what had taken place in the driver's seat of his car. It didn't seem to weigh on Lussuria's mind though -- no, he was too busy starting a slow thrust of fingers with the time of his bobbing head, with the swipe of his tongue.

"Lussuria-san," Ryohei choked, sinking lower, one foot up on the dashboard now as he moved, allowing the other man easier access despite his survival instinct protesting. "You-- your skills are extreme. I-- I won't last like this..."

The Varia agent paused for a breath, licking his lips and taking a moment to relish the twinge through Ryohei's features as he pushed in deeper, touching all new places with the new position. "Good," he purred back sweetly, fingers twitching deep in Ryohei's heat. His other hand took up the younger man's dark, tortured cock and gave it a good, solid stroke. There was a dangerous edge to his voice. "Cause you're gonna come in my mouth like you've never come before. And pretty quick before I get bored and decide to crush your windpipe. Sound good, hot stuff?" He offered a sweet smile, almost unfamiliar without the shade of his sunglasses --but signature Lussuria nonetheless-- and thrust his fingers hard and deep. Then with a lick, he turned back to his work, with one hand wrapped tight around Ryohei's base and the other fucking him to the last knuckle and fingers working to stroke him just so, making his vision spark with every deliberate movement. There was a dark hunger in Lussuria's eyes as he settled in for that final stretch, the threat that wasn't really quite a joke hanging between them, and he watched Ryohei's face for his pleasure, waiting for his victory to spill hot into his open throat.

Perhaps it was a worrisome sign, that the assassin's threat only made Ryohei harder, only pushed him closer to the edge, only made his cock twitch and thum with arousal. But the Vongola Sun had more important things to worry about in that moment. Such as making sure Lussuria didn't stop what he was doing, that that exquisitely extreme attention continued up to the very last instant.

Though he growled approval as Ryohei opened up more for him, thighs spread to let Lussuria's fingers work him hard -- really almost brutal for one as inexperienced as this one -- he let his teeth drag just a little, throwing a measure of discomfort into the mix. He only smirked when alarm flickered over Ryohei's features and instantly silenced any protest with a swirl of tongue and a rough thrust of fingers. And then another growl, this one impatient. He wanted it -- and Lussuria got what he wanted, otherwise people died.

It only took one more thrust, one more stroke of tongue and scrape of threatening teeth. Ryohei's hips jerked suddenly, and again, startlingly, one hand flailing out to clip the side of the driver's side door as he searched for something to hold onto when sensation sparked across his skin. He tried to stave it off, to make it last longer, to keep hold of that already extreme feeling that pooled in his gut, but then Lussuria swallowed around him, flicked his tongue and Ryohei knew he couldn't win. He shouted when he came, an errant heel which had managed somehow to end up on the wheel slipped and sounded the horn, loud and blaring.

Lussuria startled only slightly -- with the combination of the sudden roar of the horn and Ryohei coming down his throat, one could hardly blame him. But then he made a quiet noise which could only be the suggestion of laughter even as he greedily swallowed the other agent's release. When the last pulse finally came, he finished with a long lick to that wet, hypersensitive slit and pulled back. He licked his smirking mouth once before he pressed it in a rough kiss to the other's, trapping him against the leather as that sticky mouth caught his own and Lussuria's tongue forced his own taste upon him, strong and musky.

Ryohei was still caught up enough in afterglow to offer no protest, even as his own taste, so strange, flooded over his tongue. It took only a moment longer before all he could taste was Lussuria and that suited him just fine. When the Varia agent finally let him pull away, he didn't go far, kept one hand on the back of the older man's shorn head. "God," he swore in Japanese, then again, in Italian, a vaguely crazed grin on his face as his sparking nerves began to settle. "So absolutely extreme."

"Mmm, yes it was," Lussuria purred back, rubbing Ryohei's chest with the heel of a palm. "If I'd known a good ring match was all it took to get you worked up, I would have bought tickets years ago."

Ryohei flushed, feeling much closer in age to the first time he'd met Lussuria, and not much at all like the adult he was supposed to be. "I just... love boxing to the extreme," he explained, rubbing at his nose and the bit of tape still there. 

"I know, darling. Believe me, I appreciate it. It's not every day I find a man who'll sample another man's blood on my tongue." He smiled genuinely, his eyes bright in spite of that impossibly pale blue that made him shy of the light. He fished for his sunglasses where they'd fallen between the seats. "Shall we go home? Or are you too spent to drive?"

Ryohei was already in the process of putting his seat --and his pants-- back to rights, and he risked shooting the older man a red-faced grimace of petulance. "I'm just fine," he insisted, fastened his seatbelt pointedly. He was relaxed, too relaxed maybe, and still riding the evening's high. Lussuria's teasing flirtations --words which normally rolled off his back or went over his head-- stuck and replayed. He fancied he could taste the mentioned blood again, despite the time that had passed since then. 

The older man just laughed and sank comfortably back into his own seat with one final squeeze of firm muscle. "You're so cute and disheveled, I just want to rough you up all over again," he said in sugary sweet tones. A garbage can rolled out of their way as Ryohei put the car into gear. "Hmm, suppose I'll have to figure something out about the car... Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I can think of a way to blame it on Squalo."

Ryohei glanced over somewhat nervously as he pulled back out onto the road. It wasn't that he doubted Lussuria's ability to shift responsibility, it was only that from what he'd heard, the Varia boss was particularly good at sniffing out troublemakers. "I am sorry about the cans," he spoke, genuinely apologetic. He could only hope Xanxus was out and about on a mission or his own leisure and wouldn't find the scratches until Ryohei himself was long gone.

Again, Lussuria smiled at him adoringly. "I know you'll make it up to me." He tipped his shades to offer a wink and they pulled back onto the street.

 

When they finally made it back to the Varia base, the castle was dark and Lussuria left Ryohei at the door while he took the wheel again to return the Porsche safely to where he had stolen it earlier. Inside the estate was as dark as it appeared from outside and Ryohei waited uncertainly in the front hall until his date for the evening returned and led him by his tie toward the kitchens. It was only when they each had a very strong martini in hand that Lussuria spoke again, smoothing back into place the tie he'd just wrinkled as he pinned the taller man against a counter lightly. "You're coming upstairs with me, aren't you?" he murmured in their shared space.

Ryohei swallowed hard, then remembered the drink in his hand and swallowed again, this time a large mouthful of liquor wetting his throat. Lussuria's manner put him on alert, fantastic blowjob in the car or no, but --he had to admit-- given that so recent single-minded attention, he really couldn't say no now. It would have been extremely rude, after all. So he nodded, took another drink, tipped his head thoughtfully and grabbed for the bottle. 

Lussuria gave a delighted laugh and knocked back his drink with far less grace than he normally might have displayed. "I like the way you think," he giggled, taking Ryohei's arm to drag him toward the main hall. He left his martini glass on a table on the way out, sweeping the other up a set of stairs. Halfway up, he seemed to be unable to control himself though and again pinned Ryohei, this time against a polished rail. "You realize how hard it's going to be to let you go home now," he murmured, a hand going to the other man's thigh and sliding inward. "Now that I know what you have to offer."

Ryohei shivered, there again, that sensation, fear and excitement and the not-quite-certainty that Lussuria wouldn't forget his promise and remember that he did, after all, prefer his lovers still and silent as the not-so-allegorical grave. "I don't have anywhere to be... It could be cool to hang out," he heard himself say. "For a little while anyway," was his quick amendment, as he finished off his own drink and swallowing the tiny white onion with one bite.

"Mmmnnnn, so glad to hear it." Lussuria giggled again as though giddy from more than a single drink and started pawing at Ryohei's belt right there on the staircase. 

"Wait, wait," Ryohei protested, red-faced, twisting about to escape Lussuria's grabbing fingers as he held aloft his empty glass and the still-mostly-full bottle of liquor. "I've got-- my hands are full and-- hey, wait, you--" 

It was in that moment that Ryohei got the first inkling that he may have received more than he bargained for, more than the spectacularly administered suck in the car might have suggested. When he tried to escape up the stairs, to at least the shelter of privacy, Lussuria all but tackled him from behind and it was only Ryohei's natural strength that prevented him from careening facefirst into the nearest wall. As it was, the other fighter pressed in tight against him, following his movement with arms snaking around Ryohei's frame. "My my, aren't we in a hurry," Lussuria smarmed, tugging his shirt free and popping off no less than three buttons before he went for the belt again, steering Ryohei past the doors upstairs and laughing playfully. When one finally snapped open before them, Lussuria was sucking on one of his ears while a hand dove into his underwear within open pants that were threatening to slide from his hips.

"VOOOOIIII!" 

Ryohei startled violently and dropped his empty glass, not watching as it bounced onto the plush carpeting and roll away unharmed. The bottle he kept in hand but perhaps only because his survival instinct told him that having a weapon was imperative. Especially when he realized into whose room they had just stumbled. 

"Knocking! Does it mean anything to you fuckin' people--" Squalo's admonishment died on his tongue as he turned toward to door and came eye to eye with Vongola's wide-eyed Sun, shirt open and slipping from one shoulder, while the red and green-haired fruit seemed currently occupied with shoving one hand as far down the other's slacks as possible. 

Squalo blinked.

Only then did Lussuria release his suckling at Ryohei's ear to blink over his shoulder and glance about the room. "Whoops! Wrong door! C'mon, hot stuff." As though it were nothing, he grabbed Ryohei by both ends of his belt and dragged him back into the hallway with a grin.

"FRAN, YOU TRASH. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKIN' PERVERTED ILLUSION PARTIES WITH PRINCE TRASHY ASSHOLE. KEEP IT TO YOURSELF OR DIE." 

Luckily, Lussuria moved quick, even walking backward while tugging at buttons and zippers and ties and in only a breath, they'd tumbled through the next door down and into Lussuria's room. The correct room, this time. When he'd righted himself and the door had closed behind them, when Ryohei turned, he stopped, looking around thoughtfully, and unscrewed the cap from his bottle to take a deep hearty drink. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

At first glance, it didn't seem that strange. It was neat, everything in its place and the bed was wide and sported a well-crafted wrought iron headboard designed to resemble a peacock's tail. There were candles by the bed and on the dressers and there were also trophies, just like Ryohei's own living space. But then... there were other trophies. Such as a string of teeth proudly displayed and several jars and vials that Ryohei didn't care to inspect too closely. It was perhaps only that much more disturbing that the out-of-place items were somehow seamlessly incorporated into the chic design of the room. A closer look revealed the chains incorporated into the headboard and the leather straps that hung at the edges of the bed and the tray of what looked like outdated but perfectly polished medical equipment on top of a dresser. This was to say nothing of the line of coat hooks on the wall which housed all manner of leather -- whips and gags and cat-o-nine-tails and yet more restraints. "Home sweet home," Lussuria sing-songed and smirking, stole the bottle away from Ryohei's lips to put it to his own as he gave the younger boy a flirty shove toward the bed.

Ryohei, much to his dismay, actually stumbled, losing his usually firm footing and had to throw out his arms to keep from falling over. It must have been the liquor, he guessed. He'd never have much of a stomach for getting drunk. Made his head too fuzzy. Like now. He blinked toward the bed. Were those hot pink handcuffs hanging from the headboard?

Lussuria gave another laugh and set the bottle down with a thunk before he found Ryohei's shirt again, toying with a button as he edged the other backwards. "Let's get more comfortable," he purred over the boxer's mouth, stretching his neck to reach the almost kiss. When Ryohei's knees hit the end of the bed and buckled, sitting him down heavily, Lussuria wasted no time in planting his own knees on either side of his thighs. Arms snaked around his shoulders and fingers dug into his hair, this somehow far more intimate than even coming into his mouth in the car. Then Lussuria sank into his lap and pressed his mouth to Ryohei's again, kissing him deeply, slowly, fingers raking adoringly through his silver hair.

Meanwhile, Ryohei decided to allow himself to relax a little. Why not indulge? They'd already begun this in the car and he'd be extremely selfish if he tried to say goodnight and leave now. Besides, it'd been ages since he'd had a good romp and no new girlfriends loomed on the near horizon. So he let his arms circle Lussuria's waist, drawing him closer, kissing down his jaw, the pull of tendon in his throat.

It earned a pleased sound of surprise from Lussuria's lips, the Varia agent nuzzling at his hair lightly as he tipped his chin to allow the attention. He settled firmly against Ryohei's lap, giving a little squirm, a little grind as he slid a hand down the back of the other's shirt with nails scraping. "Mmmmn, you're so manly," he teased, though not with insincerity and not masking the arousal that was husky in his voice. "So... active."

The Vongola Sun laughed only a little nervously. "I work out," he confessed, face flushed as he realized Lussuria's squirming had gotten him half hard again. He wasn't inexperienced in bed by any means but this was Lussuria and prior to this night, he'd believed the man's tastes to hold to a very specific type. He was out of his comfort zone -way out- with no clear idea what Lussuria might want. And that was exciting. In the same way that you never knew exactly what to expect when you stepped into the ring with a fighter you'd never gone head to head with before.

"Mmhmm," Lussuria giggled, pulling Ryohei's tie off and tossing it over his shoulder. Finally he slid the other's shirt from his muscled, scarred frame, hands smoothing reverently over the warm, soft flush of his chest. "There really is something to be said for one who can put up a decent fight," he purred, fingers rubbing at a nipple. Lussuria's tight leather pants squeaked as he ground in earnest into Ryohei's lap. He could feel the hard heat then, pressing, rubbing against his own burgeoning one. Lussuria kissed him again, moaning deeply into his mouth, snaking tongue begging for a taste of him, apparently insatiable.

When Lussuria's mouth left his for an instant, the breath sucked between Ryohei's teeth was quick, shallow. The Muy Thai fighter was quick, determined and instinct told Ryohei it wouldn't be smart to get in the way of Lussuria taking what he wanted. Still... "Do you want me to put up a fight?" he wondered, lightheaded.

Lussuria considered this, a thoughtful finger pressed to his pursed and kiss-pink lips. "I want... I want you to do what's right for you," he decided, stroking Ryohei's cheek fondly and gazing into his eyes through the tint of his shades. "Whether that's putting up a fight or just letting it happen." He wrinkled his nose in a 'cute' smile and then the wind was almost knocked out of Ryohei. It was easy to forget just how strong the other man was when he was all simpers and giggles and blown kisses -- but it was nothing for him to slam Ryohei into the mattress, his cheek pressed into the high thread count as his arm was wrenched painfully behind his back. Before he even had the presence of mind to fight back, the cold metal of a fluorescent handcuff snapped around his free wrist. "I know it's your first time so I'll be gentle," Lussuria cooed, his metal knee -- since replaced from the one Ryohei had shattered almost a decade ago -- pressing into the small of his spine.

Ryohei let out a huff of breath, instantly regretting it as Lussuria's weight only continued to press him harder into the mattress and suddenly it was much more difficult to draw a full breath. This is gentle? he wondered but he wouldn't say it out loud, didn't take that risk. It wasn't exactly surprised to find himself like this, bound and dominated. If he was honest with himself, he'd almost been waiting for it. "I've got a job tomorrow," he huffed, the only stipulation he offered to the night's activities. He didn't want to disappoint Tsuna by having to pass his work off to another Guardian. Gokudera, especially, would never let him hear the end of it. So he smirked -an expression he'd been practicing lately- and laughed a little. "So maybe don't break any of my bones?"

"Oh be still my heart," Lussuria breathed, fanning himself with a hand before he focused on chaining the second wrist to the bed. "Don't worry -- I'll save that for the second date. I don't want to move too fast. Now give me just a moment." Effectively immobilized, with both hands chained to the headboad, he could only listen as Lussuria stood and bustled in the room, straightening their clothes and removing Ryohei's shoes. He heard the strike of a match and moments later when the lights went out, they were replaced by the glow of the great number of candles now lit beside the bed. 

When Lussuria returned to him, it was without the violence he'd used to get him in his place and his hands reached for Ryohei's bared skin, kissing his back and sliding hands up his stomach and chest as he pressed in behind him. He felt naked skin against his, warm, firm muscle against him, around his frame. It was almost tender, Lussuria's lips trailing up his spine, cheek against his shoulder then hands caressing him until fingers sought out both nipples. He teased once, and then pinched and twisted mercilessly, pain quickly overcoming the instant of pleasure. "I'm gonna make you scream," Lussuria whispered, sugar sweet in his ear and he could almost see the heart drifting on the other man's dulcet promise.

"O-oh," Ryohei sucked in a sharp breath as those twin points of pain sped the spread of flush down his chest and up his throat. It was then that he realized that he almost didn't mind the ambiguity in Lussuria's promise. His heart was racing and his cock aching just as hard whether the other man meant to make him scream in pain or pleasure. Or both. He didn't suspect that Lussuria would have to try very hard either way. "What are you going to do?" he asked, perversely proud of himself for keeping his voice from breaking, anxious, anticipation raising goosebumps all down his arms. 

"Mmmm, well first of all..." It was an easy enough thing to yank his pants down and toss slacks and boxer shorts away. There was a sweet smell in the air, perhaps cherry or strawberry and it was the only warning Ryohei got and really wasn't any warning at all. Not when strong hands took him by the ass, spreading him open for Lussuria to push in to where he had been only teasing in the car. There was something slick there that heated as he slid inside but the change from two prodding fingers to a full, hard and not exactly small erection wasn't exactly a pleasant one.

"Nngh!" Ryohei curled forward, his cheek pressed into the undoubtedly expensive, designer comforter. Legs spread wide, hips shifted, searching for the angle that would clear the black from the edges of his vision. It was sudden, too sudden, and Ryohei struggled to relax into it, to tell his body to accept what instinctively didn't feel right at all.

"Mmmmmm," Lussuria sighed long and blissful, shifting just faintly inside. The utter lack of movement was almost worse than if he had pressed in deeper -- at least that was expected, at least that would bring it closer to an end. But the way he was just there, inside, without clear intent or drive to get off was decidedly unsettling. "So hot and tight," Lussuria purred, rubbing with thumbs at the muscle over Ryohei's tailbone. "How novel.... how does it feel?"

"Full," Ryohei breathed, voice muffled by the blankets until he turned his head to the side, took a breath. "Big," he added, cheeks hot with embarrassment. A beat. "Have... have you done this before? With..." 

"Every now and then," Lussuria replied, nonplussed. "It's not often I find someone who suits my taste... but you..." He sighed again, blissfully. Lussuria's hands were rough and soft at the same time -- worn with years of work and fighting but softened with the care of one preoccupied with their appearance. He smoothed down Ryohei's thighs to his knees, his own thighs flush with the back of Ryohei's legs. "You I wanted instantly." He sank just a tiny bit deeper, slow and deliberate.

"You mean ten years ago-- nnh!" Ryohei panted, toes and fingers digging into the mattress, searching for support. "I-- I remember you said things then... I thought then you were--ah! t-trying to psyche me out."

"Mm, not at all," Lussuria smiled, admiring the shiver of his frame and the tension in his shoulders. "I would have had you then..." There was a light shift as he reached for something on the bedside table. "But I don't regret waiting for my little flower to blossom, heehee." With a tilt of wrist, the candle in his hand tipped and thimble's worth of hot wax poured into the small of Ryohei's back.

It wasn't exactly painful-- not even as much as Lussuria's initial entry had been, but it was so startling, so unexpected, that a shout left Ryohei's mouth, his head lifting, arching from off the bed. Unfortunately, the sensation also served to undo any of his attempts at relaxation-- he was instantly and uncomfortably tense, tight around Lussuria's entry once more. "Nngh-- shit... What-- what is it... what are you-- ah!" 

"Mmm," Lussuria hummed happily as the surprise made Ryohei squeeze at him in the perfect result. "Isn't that nice?" He rubbed a finger through the cooling wax. "But really quite ineffectual I suppose for someone with a pain tolerance quite like yours.... maybe more like this." He pressed in deep as he leaned against Ryohei's back, candle still in hand. His other hand slid over Ryohei's, pressing it to the wrought iron of the bed frame while the flickering flame was held just under the thin, delicate flesh at the inside of his wrist.

It took only a moment for the candle's heat to burn, for warmth to become pain, and for Ryohei's gritted teeth to part -- letting a cry slip unbidden from his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying, struggling to concentrate on the feel of his own inner fire, the yellow flicker of Sun flames, and in an instant, they burst brightly from the ring on his hand. 

Lussuria startled at the burst of light, very nearly dropping the candle and then blinked at the way the welt that had just begun to appear faded instantly in the healing glow of the Sun flame. He laughed. "You cheater," he chided playfully, curling in to kiss behind Ryohei's ear. "Fine then. Let's try something else." He dug through a drawer beside the bed and though Ryohei tried to twist and crane his neck to see what Lussuria was doing in the candlelight, it was no use. Not until he felt -- and heard -- and smelled the sizzle of burning flesh. Pain seared hot from his hip where the brand was pressed firmly.

Finally, finally, the scream that Lussuria must have been waiting for burst from Ryohei's mouth, his eyes flying wide. For a beat he was blind, adrenaline surging with the pain that seared across his skin, up his spine. His flame flickered and went out, concentration broken. 

"Mmmm how beautiful," Lussuria moaned, easing the brand back to admire the angry, red mark. The 'L' now seared into Ryohei's backside was a fine piece of work, the end of the character stylized into a peacock feather. "Ours is such a unique element, isn't it? With the power to heal or to destroy. I could heal it and do it again," he cooed, giving one slow, deep thrust while he ran the still hot but not searing brand along the back of Ryohei's thigh.

Ryohei could feel the pink welts raise along his skin, following the track of of the brand and he struggled to keep his breath even, to recall his flames. It was difficult, however, to concentrate on anything but Lussuria's voice, his breath, his touch, the threat of violence hanging over him, unable to see it coming, but tense, expecting. The other man's entry was rough, Ryohei's body fighting the intrusion, too tight. "Please," he begged, hoping the waver in his voice would please Lussuria.

The shiver that he felt in the other's frame was an indication that it probably did. The candle in Lussuria's hand -- the one he had been heating the small brand and dripped wax on his back and shoulders was nothing compared to the throb at his hip. "Mmmm, no," Lussuria whispered sweetly to him and with a careful artist's hand, he pressed the metal to precisely the same spot -- again searingly hot and mercilessly pressed to the flamingly red, seared flesh.

And again, Ryohei cried out, hands fisting, wrists aching where the cuffs bit into his flesh. He pulled harder, latching hold of this new, self-inflicted pain, doing his very best to ignore the burn of Lussuria's ministrations. He was sweating now, with the strain of pain and concentration, his limbs shaking and he knew that shock was creeping up on him. The twist of his stomach and the way his vision faded in and out told him so. 

"Nnn, yes..." Lussuria hissed quietly, digging a thumb at the hot, angry wound as he gripped Ryohei's hips. The candle was huffed out and the brand brushed painfully, absently against Ryohei's stomach as it was fumbled between Lussuria's roaming fingers. He was moving -- finally moving, sliding out almost entirely and then sinking in deep, nails cutting into his unmarked hip when he gripped hard there.

Ryohei panted, open-mouthed, sweat dripping from his brow. His ring glowed very faintly with flames too weak to do much but take the very edge off of Lussuria's attention. It was enough, though. Just enough to let him take a deep breath, to lift his hips just a little more, to let Lussuria slide deeper, more easily. A low keen slid from between his teeth on every exhale. He sucked at his own tongue and tasted blood where he'd bit too hard. It made him think of the fight. He shivered.

Nails and palms scraped over his flesh and distantly he felt the thud of the iron brand on the mattress near his knees as it tumbled from Lussuria's fingers. Whatever he'd used to slick himself up with grew hotter when he moved, warming their joining as he started to thrust in earnest-- as though everything weren't hot enough, with the sear of flesh and the combined energy of two Guardians with the power of the Sun burning beneath their skin. He hadn't expected Lussuria touch, slippery with more of the stuff where it curled around his length, the heat spreading there too as he started to stroke.

A whine became a groan as Lussuria's hand --so confusingly gentle-- slid over his flagging cock, carefully but determinedly bringing him back to hardness. He didn't like the smell, it was too sweet, too feminine, and despite Lussuria's disposition, Ryohei didn't think it suited him. He pressed his nose to the sheets, breathing deeply there instead, finding the scent of skin and sex --and the faintest traces of blood, but maybe that was just the taste lingering in his own mouth.

Lussuria didn't let him rest there long though, his free fingers tangling in Ryohei's hair and yanking him up. His cheek was slammed painfully into the wrought-iron design as Lussuria sank to the hilt. "Brace yourself, sweetie," he whispered and licked the sweat from Ryohei's cheek. 

Ryohei groaned obligingly, the closest thing to agreement he could manage. He reached forward, clutching the metal of the headboard with both hands, spreading his knees just a bit more. His scalp ached but his cock only throbbed harder with the anticipation of what would come next. 

Lussuria moaned into his shoulder, his embrace incongruently intimate, sweet as he wrapped an arm around Ryohei's chest and pressed sweaty skin close. His hand was just as skilled as his mouth had been, stroking him long and hard, in perfect time with the thrusts that he was finally getting used to. With the tempo quickly picking up, the headboard began to tap against the wall with every thrust that rocked the bed and dragged a heaved breath from Lussuria's lungs.

As soon as that tapping began, Ryohei felt the need to make it louder. He rocked back into Lussuria's movements with new-found gusto, the pain of his inflicted wounds fading under his determination to make their union as noisy as possible. The headboard slammed harder into the wall, and each thrust inspired a moan, Ryohei sincere in his efforts to hold nothing back. He wasn't, after all, dead, and he wanted Lussuria to know it.

"Oh, god," Lussuria groaned happily. "You're just full of unexpected surprises...." If it wasn't what Lussuria was used to, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. And if anything, it only brought his thrusts harder in a symphony of panting breath and slapping skin, squeaking mattress and guttural moans. It was likely that the whole castle would be able to hear them what with the way the headboard thump thump thumped against the wall until the plaster cracked and dusted. Not that the rest of them weren't perfectly used to it -- just that there was usually only one voice rattling the walls.

Idly Ryohei wondered how quickly the news would get back to the Vongola. He had no illusions that the Varia would keep such secrets-- it was only a matter of who would gossip first. Ryohei's money was on Squalo. It was always the guys not getting any that talked the most. A strangled laugh left his throat and dissolved into another deep groan as Lussuria filled him again and again. 

It felt like the heat was only lingering, perhaps even building though hot wax and candle and stinging brand were forgotten in the face of more carnal, less calculated things. Lussuria's weight pressed into his back, forcing Ryohei to grip the headboard to keep the metal of his restraints from cutting into his wrists. The arm that snaked around his chest was stifling, almost squeezing the breath out of him, fingers digging hard every time their hips met in rough, deep thrusts. Lussuria whined -- a sort of keening moan, breath panting on the back of Ryohei's neck when he wasn't nuzzling or kissing or -- Abruptly, cruelly, his grip left off of the younger man's length and grabbed for his hair, yanking hard, wrenching his body into an uncomfortable twist to reach his mouth. It was really less a kiss and much more a bite -- instantly Lussuria found the place where Ryohei had bitten his own lip and sank his teeth there savagely, tongue swiping rough over the well of salt and moaning into it. 

Ryohei didn't struggle, though his body protested the cessation of Lussuria's touch, arousal hanging heavy, dripping, sensitive head rubbing almost painfully against the sheets each time the older man pressed into him. His scalp burned and his neck cramped, but he bit back, making sure Lussuria tasted him. It was novel... to hear, to feel the start of Lussuria's own crumbling control. He wanted to give the man something he couldn't get from any of his silent conquests. He wanted to make him fall apart, and really being able to do while handcuffed and on his stomach only made the whole thing that much more extreme. 

The older man squeaked under Ryohei's teeth, as though he'd forgotten that his bed mate could in fact bite back and quite well indeed. In the dim, flickering light Ryohei saw his brows shoot up and his shades (yes, he was still sporting them) slid down to the tip of his nose. It took only a breath -- a movement -- and the surprise was quickly replaced by raw, longing lust, certainly a world away from the ironclad control he'd exacted over himself in the car, unaffected if pleased. "Ryo-chan," tumbled from his lips and it was very nearly a whimper, trailed by a delighted gasp as Ryohei bucked back against him, around him. Undone. Lussuria barely seemed to notice when his sunglasses tumbled from his nose, to the sheets and over the edge of the bed. His attention returned to Ryohei's aching cock, efforts redoubling. 

Ryohei grunted, knuckles white as he gripped harder, gasping as sensation poured over him, down his spine, heat radiating from every point of contact between the two Sun Guardians. "Lu-Luss..." he breathed, overwhelmed by the sudden attention. Still once that hand was there, he could think only of letting Lussuria finish him, of wanting Lussuria to finish, to cry out, to be loud enough to everyone to hear. "Do it," he groaned. "Come on..." 

His cheek pressed against Ryohei's shoulder, their skin slick with sweat, Lussuria moaned long, cut off only with a gasp. "Yes -- oh God -- oh --" Distantly there may have been a pounding on a wall but any shouting of obscenities were easily drowned out by their own heaving breath and Lussuria's voice getting louder -- louder -- his thrusts more urgent, all control crumbling in the final stretch, in the scramble for release. His fingers gripped at Ryohei's chest, clinging hard enough that he knew he'd have five dark bruises in the morning. The scream that he'd professed to be seeking instead burst from Lussuria's own throat, their violence slamming the heavy headboard into the wall as his climax slammed into Ryohei's hips and spilled impossibly hot and wet, deep, deep inside him. Lussuria's free hand closed on the back of one of Ryohei's gripping ones, squeezing fit to break his knuckles as he rode out his climax and delivered a savage bite to the juncture of neck and shoulder. 

It was the only sort of permission Ryohei had been waiting for, and though he'd already come once that evening, this time-- this time it was a whole different sort of feeling. The combination of teeth and fingers, of being stretched and filled and pounded raw, of being laid out bare, bound and burned-- all of it added up to what was probably the most intense orgasm of his still young life. When he came, he echoed Lussuria's cry --though his voice was hoarse by now-- and gripped the headboard tight enough to bruise his own hands, even without Lussuria's help. He tried to say something, but all that left his mouth were unintelligible sounds, saliva and blood wetting the pillow beneath him as he gasped for air. 

In the panting, struggling for breath that followed, bodies trembling for a moment's rest, Lussuria fumbled again, blindly in the bedside table. Finally the handcuff locks clicked and fell open and as one, they collapsed to the mattress. Lussuria moaned fitfully, wrapping his arms around Ryohei's very abused body and nuzzling into his hair. "Oh god, you magnificent creature!" 

Ryohei chuckled faintly, exhausted, satisfied, aching all over. "I'll give you this," he grinned, pulling playfully at the flop of hair that half covered Lussuria's eye. "You're PRETTY DARNED EXTREME in bed, yourself!" The energy with which he delivered this observation --almost as loudly as he'd called out during the act itself-- was nothing less than impressive. 

"VOOOOOOOIIII -- SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE! THOSE OF US IN THE HOUSE THAT AREN'T FAGGOTS ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" The castle walls didn't do much to muffle those decibles.

Lussuria only gave a delighted laugh though, finally sliding free and giving himself a shiver. Then pushing Ryohei onto his back, he swung a leg over his hips to straddle them and admire the mess he'd made -- lip bloody, cheek bruised, neck and shoulders peppered with bite marks and sprinkles of broken vessels. The brand was there to stay but the smaller burns on thighs and stomach would fade with a little time. "Mmmmnnn, you were so good maybe I'll actually let you use your hands for round two," he purred. 

"Oh, feeling generous, hm?" Ryohei laughed, stretched his arms up to pillow his head on twined fingers, infinitely relaxed and casual. He didn't seem bothered by the mess on his stomach, or the wet spot Lussuria had rolled him onto. 

"Or just confident," Lussuria shot back playfully, and with a finger, touched lightly the blood still seeping at Ryohei's abused lip. He smirked as he licked it from his fingertip. 

Ryohei shivered, equal parts sincerity and for Lussuria's benefit. He couldn't help thinking of the fight earlier that night. The fighter's blood. "Is mine better?" he asked, almost without thinking. 

Lussuria lifted a brow at him, seeming for a moment confused but then understanding dawned and a smile warmed his pale, pale eyes. He curled in slowly, so terribly gentle compared to what had just taken place. He licked the blood directly from Ryohei's swollen lip and then ran his tongue along his own mouth thoughtfully. "Mm. Much better." 

"We should fight again sometime," Ryohei smiled, stretching his legs until his toes curled pleasantly, his heels hanging off the edge of the bed. 

"I thought we were fighting right now," Lussuria quipped and lowered himself to the mattress beside Ryohei, giving his own muscles a moment to rest. "Not that I'm keeping score." 

"I mean in the ring," Ryohei pressed, turning his head to the side to face Lussuria. "I've gotten stronger, you know. I bet you did too. My punch is way more extreme than it used to be." 

Chin propped in a palm, Lussuria considered him for a moment -- no longer the completely clueless boy who had so impossibly beat him what seemed so long ago. But unquestionably with the same wild, wonderful spark. He toyed with a lock of mussed, silver hair. "I have been meaning to challenge you to a rematch for nearly a decade," he said offhandedly, then smirked. "Think you'll recover enough for it before you have to go home?" 

Ryohei's eyes sparked, the flames almost visible as he met Lussuria's gaze, particularly intense without the sunglasses to shield him. Then he looked away, almost embarrassed, rubbing at his hair awkwardly. It made him look much younger than his years. "I guess I'd have to tell Tsuna if I did... so no one would worry." He thought about Hibari's text messages and wondered if the man was already making plans to come fetch him back to Japan. Not that Hibari would put forth that much effort into anything unrelated to Namimori... 

Lussuria giggled lightly. "I suppose we'd owe an explanation if we sent you home on a stretcher... But I'm sure your little boss would understand..." He leaned close to whisper, "It's a good excuse for the bruises." 

"Not for the brand, though," Ryohei countered, only somewhat chagrined. 

"It is if you lose." 

Ryohei couldn't help the laugh that burst forth. Lussuria was nothing if not predictable and yet he always found himself caught off guard by the man's wit. "What if you lose?" he asked. "Do I get to do something to you instead?" 

"Ooooo, a wager, hm? And just what would you do to me, big boy?" 

Ryohei flushed only a little at the nickname, shaking his head to get his own thoughts in order. "Well I don't know yet. But I guess it'd be pretty awesomely extreme." 

Lussuria laughed. "I could do awesomely extreme. But you'll have to earn it." 

"No problem," Ryohei answered immediately, completely confident. "I already told you I got better at fighting. I could show you a move or two before we fight for real if you like." He was up on one elbow then, looking down at Lussuria and the way his mussed hair tangled together, a nest of red and green. 

The other Sun guardian blinked up at him, the still flickering candle light apparently gentle enough for his sensitive eyes that he hadn't yet replaced his sunglasses. "What, right now?" 

Ryohei shrugged. "Just to show you I got better at using my hands, is all." 

"Mmm, bring it on."

 

Squalo started banging on the wall in rage again when a poorly placed throw sent a chest of drawers crashing to the floor at three in the morning. 

Ryohei just laughed, tapped "shave and a haircut" against the shared wall, and tackled Lussuria to the floor when he tried to take the opportunity to add a new bite mark to the back of his neck. After all, there was no cheating allowed in naked wrestling. 

Sometimes though, it was most fun when there were no rules at all. 

 

It was far too early and far too bright and far too sore when Ryohei woke the next morning to patterns being traced on his chest with a finger. All the candles were melted to stumps beside the bed and morning light was flooding through the tall windows on the other side of the room. 

"Good morning, lover." Lussuria's shades had been replaced by a pair in pale blue and his hair was in somewhat better shape than it had been when they'd finally fallen asleep. He was pressed against Ryohei's side, cheek against one muscled shoulder in the curve of his arm. He simpered. 

"'Time is it?" Ryohei mumbled, blinking blearily, much slower to wake than he typically was. Then again, they'd been up... quite late. 

"Mmm, probably around ten... I've been watching you sleep for hours." If he was aware of how... rather creepy that sounded, he was blissfully unaware, gazing upon Ryohei's sun-dappled face. "Last night was the most romantic night of my life," he sighed. 

The laugh that Ryohei offered in response -almost- managed to not sound embarrassed. In truth, he was still getting used to the way Lussuria talked, particularly to him. "Was it?" he wondered. "I'm flattered to the extreme. It was a lot of fun, huh?" 

"A lot of f--"

Lussuria was cut off when the door to his bedroom exploded into no less than a dozen parts, all of which managed to miss them, allowing for a narrow escape from splintery decapitation. Sky flame smoldered around Xanxus' fist as he stood in the doorway, glowering. 

"X-Xan-chan!" Lussuria cried, grabbing for the comforter to press it to his bare chest. "It's not what it looks like, I swea--" 

"MY. CAR," Xanxus seethed, interrupting the tremulous explanations for things he clearly gave little to no crap about. 

Ryohei lay frozen, staring up at the ceiling, limbs stiff, holding his breath. If the Varia boss knew it was he who nicked the porsche, peace and loyalty between the Vongola and the Varia be damned. Xanxus would kill him himself. 

The comforter still clutched to his chest, Lussuria blinked across the room and then laughed, as though simply relieved that his boss wasn't unhappy to find him in bed with another man. "Your car?" he said innocently, a surprisingly good liar. It helped that his normal way of talking was so theatrical that it only fell in line with the tones to cover a crime. "Is something wrong? Perhaps Squalo took it for a spin last --"

His eyes fell on said right-hand-man who stood in the hallway behind the boss, Lussuria's blue feather boa in hand. The one he'd tossed into the back seat in a fit of passion before giving Ryohei head in his boss's seat. 

"Oh, damn you, sharky," Lussuria hissed. 

Xanxus snatched the boa from Squalo's hand, rather more violently than necessary, and dropped it to the floor, crushing innocent feathers beneath his boot heel as though in example of just what he intended to do to Lussuria. The swordsman grinned and crossed his arms, leaned back as though to better take in the scene.

"My car. My FUCKING CAR. Has a scraped fender and smells like a GODDAMN BROTHEL.” 

"W-well," Lussuria began, running his fingers through his hair. "Clearly that snapping shark planted my boa to frame me for his crime... I know how much that car means to you, Xan-chan, I would never~~" He pouted his lips dramatically, innocently but there was a nervous sweat breaking on his forehead.

"VOOOII!" Squalo shouted his own protest, breaking the silence that Xanxus had most likely made him swear to. "You TRASH! Like the Boss would believe such FUCKIN' LIES."

"Mmmnn, maybe if you want to hide what a pervert you really are, you shouldn't be pleasuring yourself in the boss's Porsche, Squalo-chan," Lussuria shot back, pursing his lips spitefully.

"I'LL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT YOU--" 

The threat was interrupted by Xanxus' heel in the back of Squalo's knee, a hand fisting in his silver hair to hold him up painfully by the roots when his legs gave out underneath him. "ENOUGH. I didn't come here to listen to you pieces of trash chat. I came here to make you bleed. LUSSURIA."

"Y-yes, Boss?" Lashes fluttered imploringly behind tinted lenses.

"Throw that trash out," he waved his free hand toward the bed, and the lump beneath the covers that was Ryohei, "and come to my office. If you try to run, I'll be serving Bester his dinner early today." For a moment he just stood there, rage and power and immense irritation, pinning Lussuria to the wall with only his eyes. Squalo, dangling, thrashing, growling, grabbed at his hair and the hand that held it. "As for YOU," Xanxus snarled. "YOU'RE going to go down to the hanger and CLEAN that car from top to bottom, inside and out, until it SHINES."

As Squalo sputtered, there was a distinct "Shishishishi!" from beyond the edge of the door frame and though Bel peeking around the corner was harder to spot, Fran's hat peeking out just below him was a dead give away. 

Lussuria laughed nervously and tossed the blanket over Ryohei's head, giving his shoulder a squeeze beneath the cover. "O-of course I would never.... I'll just freshen up a bit..."

Meanwhile, Squalo had gone still, half-limp in Xanxus' grip. "Boss! You can't be serious! You don't believe him, do you?" 

"Is the sharky commoner getting in trouble for jerking off in the Boss's car again, Fran?" 

"I think so, Senpai. But I wonder just what he was doing with Lussuria-senpai's boa?"

"Shishishishishi! I'll tell you when you're older." 

Xanxus slammed a fist into the already abused door frame and it burst into a shower of splinters.

Bel and Fran's faces disappeared in a swirl of illusory cloud. The sound of footsteps and Bel's laughter faded down the hallway as Xanxus jerked his right hand man to his feet, tossed him toward the open door. "Five minutes, Lussuria. FIVE."

"Of course, Xan-chan~ Five minutes!"

The stumbling Rain Guardian shot Lussuria a look that would have turned a lesser man to stone and promised that there would be retribution for this at a later time. As it was, he stormed out of the room and down the hall with a snarl of, "VOOOOII -- YOU TRASHY LITTLE BRATS GET BACK HERE! WE'RE CLEANING THE BOSS'S CAR OR I'M GONNA CUT YOU INTO TINY PIECES!"

 

When the room was clear, Lussuria gave a heavy sigh of relief and pulled the blanket away from Ryohei's pallid face. "That went surprisingly well."

Ryohei blinked up into the face above, laughed a little shakily. "I think perhaps, I owe you to the EXTREME."

"Mmm~" Lussuria smiled down on him and stroked a bruised cheek tenderly. "I'm used to it. I'd hate for our relationship with the Vongola to be endangered if Xanxus were to murder you brutally and mail you back to your boss in pieces," he quipped cheerfully. He stood then and stretched, stepping around pieces of the ruined door. "Please feel free to use my facilities -- Mmm, I'll make you breakfast when the boss is done with me... we'll need to get your strength back up for tonight." He winked as he stepped into a pair of clean pants.

Ryohei laughed a little awkwardly, sitting up to scrub at his mussed hair. "You sure it's okay for me to stick around? I don't want to make your boss even more extremely mad at you than he is already..."

Lussuria waved a dismissive hand before looking into a mirror to make sure his tie was perfectly straight -- most likely for Xanxus to strangle him with. "Don't fret, darling. You're our guest here! Let it never be said that the Varia aren't good hosts." He shot Ryohei a winning smile. Somewhere downstairs there was a blood curdling scream.

"Hahah, your place sure is lively!" 

Once Lussuria had left, Ryohei took the opportunity for a quick shower, and redressed in his wrinkled suit before creeping downstairs to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

He was quite a sight, even once the brand and the bites and the burns were concealed. The left side of his face was bruised badly and his lip was split and swollen. Luckily nothing that would need any stitches, though he did rifle through Lussuria's medicine cabinet for a dab of antiseptic here and there. In the kitchen, he was delighted to find a pot of extremely strong coffee to which he helped himself. It was perfectly comfortable and a welcome moment of quiet relaxation -- that is until another of his host's family wandered into the kitchen for a drink as well. The tall, stone-faced Levi paused in the doorway, staring critically at Ryohei for a long moment before entering to pour himself a coffee, nodding faintly to the greeting that he offered. 

There was a painfully long, heavy silence as they both sipped their coffee and Levi peered at him from beneath a pierced brow. The silence stretched. Coffee was slurped. And then--

"So did he use the brand?"

Before Ryohei even had a chance to react, Xanxus' voice reached them from somewhere across the castle, fit to shake loose the very stones of the building.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE WAS STILL ALIVE?!"

Ryohei's eyes widened just a bit, catching and holding Levi's disinterested gaze for a beat. "W-well. I suppose that's the cue for me to.. aha... take my leave." He set down the near empty coffee cup and stood, draping his coat over one arm and paused. "Um. Is there maybe a back door I could use?"

Coffee cup in one hand, Levi jerked his free thumb in the direction of the far corner of the kitchen where sure enough, blessed freedom was promised in the beams of light streaming through a little curtained window.

"Thanks to the extreme!" Ryohei cocked his head and lifted a hand as he hurried out the Varia's back door, silently apologizing to the mohawked man still inside who may or may not have been losing a few fingers. 

Still Ryohei was, after all, an extremely good guy. He wouldn't forget to call.


End file.
